


Scorching Thoughts Of Death

by Catnip_3



Category: DreamSMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Heaven, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lava - Freeform, On the edge, Sad, Sad Ending, Suicide Attempt, Tommy Is Finally Happy, Tubbo Feels Horrible, deep thoughts, everyone is guilty, meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catnip_3/pseuds/Catnip_3
Summary: The famous lava scene where Tommy stares down at the lava except it has it's own little twist. Dream isn't there to save him this time but someone else is... or are they?Can Tommy resist the call of lava or will he be burned to a crisp?
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	Scorching Thoughts Of Death

**Author's Note:**

> **Hello! This story has been bugging my mind recently so I finally sat down and forced myself to write! All mistakes are mine because I’m not re-editing it, sorry!**   
> 

He always thought that in the end he’d die a hero, in some epic fight with his friends and family beside him fighting for the cause as well. 

Maybe it would be against Dream, another war breaking out against the SMP and L’Manburg. 

Funny how his sworn enemy had become his friend in less than a week, everyone abandoning him and assuming he’d be able to fend for himself. 

Dream had become the constant in his life, the one thing that always seemed to be there. Tommy had a lot of debt to Dream and how the man had become his only family. 

There was a meeting of some sort in L’Manburg and that meant Dream wasn’t here. 

Dream couldn’t put dirt in the way and grabbed Tommy’s arm, pulling him back from the edge. 

The warmth of the lava comforted him even if he was dozens of blocks above it. With his torn clothes and no armor to protect him, the element easily ravaged at his exposed skin.

The broken boy’s feet dangled about the glowing molten lava, body swaying back and forth with a tune no one else could hear. 

Tears painted his face and his broken navy blues eyes conveyed the ultimate feeling of misery and pain. 

The mobs seemed to sense that the boy would die anyway, avoiding him at all costs. 

Tommy couldn’t care about it anymore, different memories flashing through his mind without welcome. It only made his heart hurt more and more when he thought about how far he’d fallen. 

It was almost christmas, the closest thing he’d see to it was the ash falling on him and collecting in piles. 

When he still wanted to see his friends and family he had begged Dream to give him a day pass. Of course his only friend sadly declined and Tommy understood, Dream would never intentionally hurt him.

Dream was the only thing keeping him from jumping into the lava. The feeling of disappointing the man was stronger than the wish for death. 

But the warmth and glow the lava illuminated seemed to call out for him with more urgency by the minute. A part of him - the part that wanted to live - fought to stay there until Dream came and saved him once again but Tommy knew better. 

They’d be in that meeting for hours, hours Tommy didn’t have anymore. 

Everything had become dull and lifeless, he couldn’t sleep or eat and it was obvious. In the way that anyone passing by could see his ribs sticking out or the giant dark spots smudged under his eyes. But no one had visited him and so no one noticed; they all stayed oblivious to the suffering boy. 

Tommy wondered what they would see him as, a boy or a man because he couldn’t even tell the difference anymore. War had changed Tommy and created a man instead of a boy who loved to laugh and run around playing games all day. 

The only thing that seemed to make him young again was Tubbo and the dics, both of which he was never going to see again. 

Hastily, Tommy lifted his weak and shaking hands to his face, wiping away the tears and studying the liquid on his fingers. He couldn’t recall the last time he cried... maybe after Wilbur blew up L’Manburg? 

The lava popped and crackled underneath him, asking for his attention. 

He blinked and suddenly he was far away from the lava, sitting on a familiar bench with his best friend and laughing about some joke. 

Another blinked and he saw Wilbur smiling at him in their old uniforms. 

Another blink, Fundy and Nikki giving away baked goods at the bakery. 

Another blink, Dream teaching him pvp skills while George watched with an approving smile on his face. 

Blink. Techno farming potatoes while Phil waved at him from the distance. 

Blink. Listening to the disks with Tubbo for the first time.

Blink. The lava consumed his view, the smile that managed to appear on his lips completely gone. 

Those memories were ghosts of the past, things that will never happen again. Tubbo called him selfish and if he was then why not stick to the pattern? 

This would be the last thing Tommy would be selfish about - his life. 

His arms pushed him off and he felt like a bird, air rushing around him and blowing his hair in all directions. He felt adrenaline course through his veins as he looked up to the non-existent sky, opening his arms wide like a bird with their wings. The nether seemed to like a shade lighter, as if welcoming him to death.

The feeling of weightlessness abruptly ended and suddenly burning hot liquid coursed around him. It hurt _a lot_ and Tommy felt his body being burned alive, a scream tearing itself from his throat that was nowhere close to being human. Regret pulsed through him and white started over taking his vision as the pain got steadily worse. Skin slugged off in big parts and bone groaned as lava burned it.

Suddenly, somehow his ears picked up a sound over his screaming that registered as a splash and Tommy’s vision managed to focus on a hand that reached for him. He tried to go towards it but his limbs were uncooperative as bone finally burned away and muscles disintegrated, the last thing he saw was a potion being ushered towards his face before white overtook everything. 

\--

His limbs felt heavy and nothing made sense. He was sure hell would be full of burning and suffering so why did he feel so content? He kept his eyes closed, feeling like they were weighted down by anvils. 

Slowly his brain worked out that he was laying on a bed, a hand firmly but gently holding his right. The stiff feeling registered as bandages and Tommy suddenly realised he’d failed. 

Panic started to overtake him when he realised there was an unfamiliar person holding his hand. Yet, their presence only seemed to comfort him instead of scare. 

‘Shh.’ The hand tightened and their voice was soft, caring. ‘Don’t worry, I’m here.’ 

A lazy smile appeared on his abused lips, Tommy forced his eyes open and blinked away the light. He thought he was dreaming but the face that smiled back at him told Tommy differently. 

‘Hey, Tommy.’ 

He couldn’t speak but he hoped his eyes conveyed everything. 

‘Don’t worry. You’re gonna be okay. When you heal we can go do all the things we wanted to do before everything became so out of hand.’ 

He couldn’t tear his gaze away from the face. They wore their familiar green buttoned shirt and jeans, blue eyes shining as bright as they had the last time Tommy saw him. 

The hand gently squeezed on his and Tubbo's smile was everlasting. ‘You should get some sleep.’ 

Fear flashed through him, still not sure if this was some kind of warped dream. Tubbo seemed to see this and shook his head gently. ‘I’ll be here when you wake up, I promise.’ 

Those blues eyes were so trusting and Tommy felt so tired, if Tubbo said he’d be here then Tommy knew he’d be here. 

The past seemed forgotten, the future comforting him with far much more warmth than the lava. His eyes started drooping but the hand stayed firmly clenched around his, Tubbo eye’s never showing maliciousness or anger. 

‘Goodnight, Tommy.’ 

_Goodnight, Tubbo._

\--

The meeting stopped and everyone stared at their communicators in horror and shock.

At the head of the table, a boy wearing a suit stood up and abruptly sat back down, legs no longer able to support him. Tears leaked out of his eyes as sobs shook his core, failure and guilt overtaking him. 

The same sentence he had just read repeating in his mind; a message that would surely haunt him for the rest of his days. 

**_TommyInnit tried to swim in lava_ **

**Author's Note:**

> **The End.**
> 
> **So.. yeah. I just did that.**
> 
> **Don’t blame me, blame the readers, (Shameless self-plug here) at the Dream In Wonderland fic that I’m currently writing! I’ll sometimes ask for their opinions on some of my fics so go check it out :D**
> 
> **I gave them the option to have him survive or die and well… you know the rest.**
> 
> **Anyway, hopefully I’ll be able to post another one-shot soon so I’ll talk to you all later!**
> 
> **Sincerely,**
> 
> **Catnip? No Way Man.**


End file.
